Hear the song
by TifaCAT
Summary: setiap orang punya lagu yang berbeda untuk dinyanyikan. kadang tentang cinta, mimpi atau masa lalu..


**Hai! ketemu lagi dengan saya tifaCAT! (sok jadi host). Yah, Song fiction kali ini mau dibuat kayak berseri gitu, semoga aku bisa menyelesaikannya.. nanti ada Shikamaru, Naruto, ng... dan lain lain lah, aku masih mikir-mikir.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto, or any of it's character; MK-sensei does. And I don't own the song; Demi lovato does.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Heart Attack-Temari**

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
-

Temari adalah seorang kunoichi terlatih, ia tahu jika ada orang yang mengawasinya. Dan beberapa tahun ini, sejak ia menjadi seorang gadis remaja, ada banyak orang yang menolehkan kepala mereka setiap kali ia lewat. Dan saat ia berusia 17 tahun banyak laki-laki menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan tentu saja semuanya dia tolak. Sepertinya, itu bukan hal yang ia inginkan, atau paling tidak, bukan dari orang yang ia inginkan.

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said "Yes" to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

Awalnya mereka PDKT tentunya, (meskipun sudah tahu Temari punya saudara yang akan melihat mereka dengan tatapan lo-bakal-mati-kalau-deket-sama-kakak-gue) dan Temari merespon dengan _oh-so-innocent_ , menganggap mereka sebagai teman baik, meng-iya-kan saat mereka mengajak jalan-jalan bersama dengan teman-teman Temari (belum ada yang mau mati di tangan Gaara dan Kankurou), atau tiba-tiba mentraktirnya. Semua itu dianggapnya sebagai perlakuan teman, dan ia tidak mengambil keuntungan dari itu semua (soalnya gitu aja udah untung banyak). Karena sebenarnya, ia bisa memainkan hati cowok-cowok itu sesukanya jika ia mau.

When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

Dulu, Temari selalu merubah topik pembicaraan kalau itu sudah mencapai ke hal-hal seperti Beauty and Fashion (Terutama kalau sama cewek-cewek penggosip, soalnya bakal ada pertumpahan darah). Tapi sekarang? Memang Temari masih sangat tomboy, tapi Temari mulai membaca majalah (kalau ditanya soal ini dia jawab: 'Ini tentang kesehatan! Bukan majalah buat dandan-dandan yang menor gitu!' tapi tetap saja, ada tips kecantikannya..). Dulu, Matsuri pernah memberi Temari majalah kecantikan, waktu Temari membawanya pulang Kankurou langsung melongo dan teriak; "Nee-chan! Kamu habis kena racun jenis apa?!" dan temari langsung melempar majalah (ditambah kunai, shuriken dan beberapa barang lainnya seperti gergaji, palu, kursi dan lain-lain) ke arah Kankurou.

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

Akhir-akhir ini Sakura menyadari kalau Temari bersikap aneh selama di Konoha, karena bingung dan penasaran ia menanyakannya. Saat ditanya, Temari malah lebih bingung, atau lebih tepatnya, mencoba menjadi lebih bingung.

You make me glow,  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show,  
So I'm...

Dan saat ini, setiap Temari diberi perintah untuk pergi ke Konoha, ia selalu merasakan sesuatu, seperti saat ia sedang berada di sebuah misi panjang yang akhirnya akan selesai. Seperti ia akan pulang.

Temari segera sadar akan apa yang dia rasakan, tapi dia ingin menutup mata terhadap hal ini.

Ini tidak mungkin kan?

Jadi dia mencoba bersikap biasa, mengerjakan tugasnya dengan biasa, dan melakukan semua kegiatan biasa lainnya dengan biasa saja. Yah, setidaknya dia mencoba.

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[3x]_

Di Suna, cowok-cowok itu masih belum menyerah. Pernah sekali, Temari mengajak seorang cowok makan siang bareng, itupun karena ia igin mendiskusikan pekerjaan mereka yang belum kelar-kelar. Semenit setelah ditanyai (dimintai traktiran, kantong lagi tipis soalnya) oleh Temari, cowok itu pingsan. Dan pada akhirnya Temari harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaan itu sendiri. Sejak saat itu ia trauma mengajak cowok untuk makan.

Tapi ia lebih trauma diajak makan oleh seorang cowok berpangkat Chuunin yang berasal dari Konoha, soalnya dia bakal sakit jantung kalau diajak terus-terusan.

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

Temari adalah shinobi yang loyal dan sangat berdedikasi. Ia juga orang penting di Suna, dan ia tahu betul kalau hubungan politik itu tidak stabil. Kemarin mereka menjadi aliansi, besoknya bisa saja mereka akan memulai perang.

Karena itu, ia memilih untuk mundur sebelum terluka, meski ia tahu seseorang akan segera maju dan mengambil kesempatannya, dan itu sudah cukup melukainya.

It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

Tapi kalau harus jujur, hanya orang itu yang bisa membuatnya segila ini, dan Temari tidak tahu apa ada orang lain yang bisa menggantikan orang ini. Dan sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin tahu.

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume for you  
Make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

Tidak perlu pertanyaan blak-blakan Sakura atau alasan kenapa Kankurou masuk rumah sakit beberapa bulan yang lalu untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa semua orang penasaran terhadap apa yang terjadi pada Temari. Dan Temari mengunci jawabannya rapat-rapat jauh di dalam hatinya.

You make me glow,  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show,  
So I'm...

Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah: Kapan jawabannya akan keluar?

Tentu bukan sekarang, besok, atau tahun depan. Bukan selamanya, karena Temari, seperti semua shinobi handal lainnya, sangat pandai berakting. Demi misi ataupun urusan pribadi.

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[3x]_

Atau tidak? Atau selamanya adalah waktu yang terlalu lama untuk berbohong? Sesekali, saat topeng itu luntur, temari merasakan dorongan yang kuat untuk berteriak tentang perasaannya, untuk berteriak karena perasaan senang dan sakit yang bercampur. Dan berteriak karena tidak ada orang yang bisa disalahkan atau diteriaki selain dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh untuk bahkan mencoba berteriak.

The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame (no one else)

Dan kali ini, dia takut, bukan rasa takut untuk mati dalam misi, tidak, Sabaku no Temari tidak pernah takut dalam sebuah misi, kecuali ketakutan itu untuk adiknya dan orang lain yang penting baginya. Tapi kali ini ia takut terluka, takut luka itu akan membunuhnya dari dalam, tanpa ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Dan sebenarnya itulah yang ia takutkan: ia tidak bisa melawan. _She's afraid when she's powerless to destroy the fear_ _._

So scared I take off and i run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

Dan laki-laki itu adalah penyebab semua sakit, ketakutan, dan kebahagiaannya. Bisa dikatakan laki-laki itu yang mengaur hidupnya, menghancurkannya, atau membuatnya sempurna.

You make me glow,  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show,

So I'm...

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[5x]_

"Nee-chan, bisa berhenti bernyanyi?" Kankurou berkata dari ujung ruangan sambil tetap sibuk memperbaiki boneka kugutsunya.

Temari hanya mendesah dan kemudian mengeluarkan earphone keluaran barunya, memasangnya di smartphonenya (ninja sekarang sudah canggih) dan memutar lagu Heart attack. _Not in the mood for arguments._

"Heart attack" Gaara tiba-tiba berkata pelan.

"Eh?" Jawab kedua kakaknya bersamaan.

"Lagu itu" balasnya.

"Oh, kenapa?" tanya Temari sambil melepas sebelah earphonenya.

Bagaikan menjawab pertanyaan Temari, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu.

Temari berdiri dan membuka pintu.

Shikamaru Nara berdiri di depannya, terlihat agak malu dan kikuk.

"Hai" kata Shikamaru pelan.

Temari mendesah, berharap jantungnya masih kuat, ia tidak ingin mati konyol karena tiba-tiba mendapat serangan jantung.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **AAAH! Yang ini ancur banget ya? Tapi tetap nekat di post soalnya yang lain lebih ancur.. -_- Temari agak OOC. Dan setelah dibaca lagi ternyata agak nggak nyambung.. tapi ntar nyambung kok! Tunggu saja!  
Mind to review?**


End file.
